


Afternoon Delight

by WhitCake



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitCake/pseuds/WhitCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delic is woke up from a pleasant dream to something even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Again, putting all my fics on here. Hope you enjoy anywayyy.

Delic was sleeping soundly, having a lovely dream. The beats of loud, booming music were all around him. But that wasn't the only thing making this dream quite wonderful. Pleasurable sensations, voices crying out in ecstasy. Where the hell was he, a brothel?!

Slowly, a vision of beauty came into a blurry focus in front of him. This beautiful creature crawled atop Delic, it was now that he realized he was laying down, and began stripping him of his bottom half of his clothes.

"Darlin', no need to rush.." However, his words must not have reached this person, since they went ahead and threw the clothing far from them both. After that, whoever this was, put its mouth right over the tip of his erection and sucked on it gently.

Delic emitted a sound from his throat that sounded like a cross between a purr and a groan.

"Oh, babe, that feels good.." There was even a tongue that started to slick around the underside of his reddened, swollen head. Wow. Just wow. This person really knew what they were doing, knew just how to make him groan and whine for more.

In fact, the way they were going at it seemed very familiar.

Wait. He tried to focus his vision, but all he saw was blurry blue and..

Blue. Tsugaru.

He wasn't sure if it was that shock, or something else, but he was taken from that sweet dream, much too soon. His eyes slowly opened and their ceiling was the first thing he saw through tired eyes.

However, the sensation of his brother sucking and licking..was still there.

"About time you woke up." A muffled voice called to him. Wait a minute. Blinking, he looked down to see his brother. Just like he was in his dream, glancing up at him with those bright blue eyes and his mouth wrapped around his..

"Woah. Am I still dreaming?" There is no way this was really happening. His Tsu doing such a perverted thing while he slept? Normally it was Delic to pull those antics.

"And here I thought it was just a wet dream, but it was you trying to give me a very nice wake-up call." He couldn't help but to tease the older man; this was just so out of character for Tsugaru normally.

Tsu's face heated up and looked quite annoyed all at once as he removed his mouth.

"Quit that. Before I change my mind." He muttered, giving Delics strained erections a few quick pumps. The more he examined his brother's facial features at this moment; the labored breathing, the pink tint on his cheeks, the way his eyes focused so hard on the task, obviously Tsu was horny. And not just that, he wanted it. Badly. He didn't often wake up to a blowjob, this was serious want.

Each time Tsugaru dipped his head down, engulfing his member in one swift motion, it was heavenly.

"Damn, Tsu.."

He had to put his hands on his brothers shoulders and squeeze, making him stop.

His brother, the calm, level-headed one normally; now so needy for his touch. He couldn't wait anymore.

Delic pulled Tsugaru up and flipped him onto his stomach. No time for foreplay, but his brother hasn't seemed to mind.

"Just hurry. I need you inside of me.."

Woah.

Holy mother of god. If Delic had no self control, he would have came just from hearing that. But as in a hurry as he was, he still took a moment to rub a bit of lube at Tsugaru's entrance and quite a bit on his own length. He had no intention of hurting his dear brother by not lubricating first.

"I'm going in, Tsu." Was all the warning he gave, earning a little shudder from his brother beneath him.

He tried to put it in slowly, at first, but it was Tsugaru who pushed back with his hips a bit, forcing Delic to push deeper.

"Oh my god.." And that was it. No more slow and steady. His length pushed all the way to the hilt, then pulled almost all the way back just to thrust back inside even quicker.

"Delic.. Ah..~"

He grit his teeth and held onto Tsu's hips tighter. All the noises. So damn sexy.

"Nn.. Tsu, you're so needy today. What a turn on." He purred, leaning his chest over his brother's back, kissing and nipping his way up to the back of his neck.

"I will come sooner than usual at this rate. It's your fault for being so impatient and needy, turning me on like that.."

All that came out of the blue-clad man's mouth was moaning and a bit of a scoff now and then to Delics taunting.

All the while, Delics hips rolled in time with Tsugaru's, who had started grinding against him in such a way that was unbearably erotic.

With the way they were going at it, fast and hard; passionate and hot, of course they would not last much longer. Delic found himself releasing before his brother, due to all the playing around beforehand. Tsugaru cried out his brother's name, loving the warm sensation that filled him up. His body started to shiver and he came soon after Delic.

"I think you should wake me up from my naps more often." He wrapped his arms around the sweaty, naked form of his brother, but for that comment, he recieved an elbow to the ribs.

"Do not push your luck. You're lucky I love you."

Of course, the host felt like the lucky one. He could live without the sex, but he couldn't live without Tsugaru. How they cuddled together after a bit of love-making was one of his favorite things to do.

"Delic, no. We will not go for 'round two'. I know your thinking."

...

Well, the day was young. Round two would be saved for later.


End file.
